


You Make Me Crazy When You

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Drawing, Dress-Ups, Fanart, Fancy Dress, M/M, University Merlin, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur feels ridiculous in his stupid costume, until Merlin walks in the door and almost swallows his own tongue. Because of reasons. Drawn for Prompt 63: Fancy Dress Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazy When You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the prompter, to the awesome mod, and to D, K, M and A for brainstorming Cop!Merlin and Ballerina!Arthur with me. You guys rock!

.

Thank you for looking! <3


End file.
